


Precious Snowflake

by charlottefrey



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 - Star Wars Edition [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas market, Han being cute, M/M, Merry-Go-Round AU, Rey is adorbs, kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: When Han takes Rey out to the Christmas Market. But the cute guy at the Merry-Go-Round distracts the newly made father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just love kid!Rey, she's just so innocent and adorable.

It was freezing and Han was asking himself why he was outside in this shit weather. But then he looked at the overexcited girl by his side and he pushed he thought of losing a toe from his mind as far as possible. Adopting Rey had been the best decision he had made in his adult life. Even Chewie loved the girl, which meant something because the dog didn't haven the best of experiences with kids.

   "Daddy what's that." The girl shouted and pointed at the Merry-Go-Round.

   "That's a merry go round. You pay there and then you are allowed to ride it for one turn." Han knelt down beside her, feeling how she leaned against him.

   "Can I ride it." She whispered into his ear, suddenly all shy and afraid.

   "Sure honey." Han replied softly with a chuckle.

He stood up and held his hand out to the girl and was happier than ever when she took it and followed him to the man standing behind the sign 'Kenobis Merry-Go-Round'. The man was clearly freezing, but kept a smile in his face at all times.

   "Evening. One ticket for the young lady here please." Han said and tried his very best not to give the man his best flirting smile.

   "You are not going with me!" Rey whispered and Han knelt down again.

   "If you want me to go with you I will."

Rey was clearly thinking about it hard. She thought so hard he began to frown. Han grinned and looked at the man, who smiled gently at the scene.

   "I will go alone." Rey said with determination.

   "Here's your ticket. If you walk to Leia over there, she'll show you a nice spot." Rey thanked him and ran off, but couldnt help herself and look over her shoulder once when she reached the woman standing beside the Merry-Go-Round.

   "How much do. I owe you?" Han asked the man.

   "Nothing."

   "Are you mad? I don't believe that you'll let just anyone ride for free." Han said, still holding his wallet in his hands.

   "No, just the daughters of cute men."

   "I don't even know your name and you're already flirting with me." Han said, trying his best not to blush too much.

   "I'm Luke. Luke Skywalker."

   "Han Solo. And I am solo, just for your info." Han winked.

   "Jeez." Luke laughed and shook his head. "Are you always so chocky?”

   "Only with pretty men like yourself." Han smirked and the blonde brushed his messy hair back under the beanie he wore. "You seem to be freezing, want something to warm you up?"

   "Sure what were you thinking about?" Luke replied and smirked himself.

Han bit his lower lip, knowing fully well that Luke was able to see that and brushed his own loose hair back. He didn't miss the blue eyes flicking down to his lips.

   "I don't know a cup of hot mead?"

   "You trying to get me drunk?" Luke leaned forward and put his weight on the small stall in front of him.

   "Nah, I hardly doubt you only need one mead to get drunk." Han replied with a smile and stepped closer to the other man.

   "My brother is a fucking lightweight." A snappy voice said and a young woman shoved Luke aside. "As it seems you don't plan on working the rest of the evening, just let me do the stall. Go have fun and don't get fucking AIDS."

   "Thanks Leia." Luke said and it seemed as if he wasn't sure if he should go for annoyed or thankful.

   "How long until I get my daughter back?" Han asked looking at the Merry -Go-Round for the first time since it started.

   "In about three minutes. We like to keep it longer than most others." Luke said.

Han smiled. He dug out his phone and motioned Luke to follow him.

   "I promised the organisation pictures of Rey in snow." Han laughed.

   "The organisation?" Luke asked, clearly puzzled.

   "She's from Iran. My adopted daughter. She living with me since three month now and I wouldn't trade her for the world."

  "That explain the different skin colour you have." Luke said with a smile. "How were you able to adopt if you don't have a partner."

   "Let's just say I have both connections and enough money to prove I can care for her." Han shrugged. "It was still pretty hard to get all the paperwork done.  It now we're a happy little family. She was so stocked when she saw the snow the first time."

   "I imagine. Leia and me grew up in South Africa and the first time we visited our grandparents here, we didn't even want to go inside until our father carried us." Luke laughed.

All the while, Han had shot some photos of his daughter. When she waved at the two men, they both waved back, just as enthusiastically as her.

   "She's really cute." Luke said.

   "Don't tell her that I am already spoiling her rotten." Han laughed. "She's really got and looking like a puppy left out in the rain for a week if she tries really hard. Plus she has the dog on her side."

   "Oh that sounds really bad. And you have no one as emotional support?" Luke said jokingly and rested a hand on Han's arm. Following the other'sdramatic lead, Han turned and took Luke's hand.

   "No, sadly not. Would you...would you be my emotional support?" Han said and looked Luke deep into the blue eyes.

   "I will. I will be your emotional support." Luke said and both burst out laughing. Rey ran over to them.

   "It was so amazing daddy!" She giggled when Han picked her up and twirled her around.

   "What do you think abut Luke joining us tonight?" Han asked his daughter.

Rey' brown eyes turned on Luke and she blinked a few times. Then she leaned against her father and whispered to him.

   "Will he steal my fluffy blanket like you do?" Han laughed.

   "No he's no blanket stealer." Han promised her. "He's really nice."

Luke watched the whole exchange with a smile on his face, trying his best not to laugh at the two. It was adorable how a grown man turned into a doting father so quickly.

   "The council has decided, you can come along." Han said with a smile as he set the girl back down.

   "We're having noodles with banana tonight." Rey said proudly.

   "She means carbonara. It's my neighbours fault. Plasma teaches her all sort of nonsense when she's babysitting." Han sighed.

   "I think it's adorable." Luke laughed at Han and knelt down to Rey. "I'd love to have dinner with you. If you dad allows me to go with you."

In unison, both looked up at Han, who tried his best not to burst out laughing. They both looked so adorable, barely reaching his knee. And both with puppy eyes.

   "If he isn't eating too much." Han said, grinning at Rey and Luke.

   "We still have the chocolate mouse." Rey said and tugged at Hans jeans. "And animal crackers too!"

   "Animal crackers sound amazing." Luke said with a laugh.

And so the small group made their way off the Christmas market and home to Han and Rey.

 

 

 

 

   "Rey is very...engergetic, I am sorry if she got on your nerves." Han said with a sigh and picked up his water glass.

   "I don't mind it. Ben's foster kids are just as enthusiastic." Luke said with a laugh. "Ben Kenobi is my godfather and the owner of the Merry-Go-Round. He's a weird old guy, but adorable nonetheless."

   "You are working there every year?"

   "Yes. I am a teacher in the Tattooine Primary School." Han laughed at that.

   "Rey'll go to school there starting January."

   "She will fit right into the group. We only have one class of first years for now." Luke said with a smile. "But enough about kids, tell me about yourself."

   "There's not much to know. I am CEO of the fashion label Rebellion and Resistance. I used to be a foster kid myself, so I wanted to give a child a proper home. Maybe I'll get more kids at some point." Han shrugged.

   "Rebellion and Resistance, eh?" Luke smiled. "I really like the new biker line you've brought out recently."

   "Thank you. We are very proud of it. Took us long enough anyways." Han laughed. "It was hard to make the designers understand what a proper biker would wear and that most of their designs were just to impractical that no one would buy them. I tried to stick with the more traditional designs."

   "I noticed that and it looks really good." Luke smiled. "Would fit to my Indian."

   "What are you driving exactly?" Han asked.

   "It's a custom bike, the original was a Chief Classic. The paintjob is now dark green and grey and there are some modification to the tailpipe, it's now a shark fin."

   "Isn't that from Harley?" Han asked.

   "Yes, actually it is, but I enjoy the look of it so much, I simply needed it." Luke shrugged. "It took most of my saved up money, but it was so worth it."

   "I'm kinda boring compared with that. I have a Moto Guzzi café racer in matte black and a new Triumph Bonneville."

   "I love Moto Guzzi bikes. I learned on the old V7 of my dad. Such a bitch!" Luke laughed.

   "I'm glad to hear it's not just mine that acting up like that." Han replied with a grin.

   "I was once at a meet up of bikers and there were these pis spots with their two stroke engines. And one had the audacity to ask me if I wanted to take a ride with him. Honestly, don't even talk to me if you have anything less than a four stroke engine!"

Han laughed and shook his head. He began a story that happened some time ago in which he had challenged a guy with a two stroke engine to a race. As he told the story, he noted how closely Luke listened and how deeply invested he seemed. It stroke Han then that asking this man to come home with him and his daughter had been a genius idea...of Rey.

From now on he'd trust his little princess' judgment more than his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting.


End file.
